


Harry Potter and the Canadian Shack

by astolat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canadian Shack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-17
Updated: 2001-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Cesperanza's <a href="http://www.trickster.org/speranza/ShackedUp.html">Canadian Shack Challenge</a>. (Harry/Draco)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the Canadian Shack

**Shack #10**  
by shalott

Harry spat out the mouthful of silver hair and shoved Malfoy off. "You bastard, I'm going to--" He stopped abruptly and looked around.

Getting up, Malfoy scrambled for his wand, then stopped also. After a moment, he said, "You absolute idiot."

Harry turned and glared at him. "Me? I'm not the one who--"

"Oh? And I suppose you didn't--"

"That wasn't--"

"Don't even try to get out of--"

"Oh, forget it!" Harry snapped. "This isn't going to help us get back."

Malfoy scowled. "Where are we, anyway?"

Harry went to the door and pushed it open. Snow whirled in unpleasantly.

Malfoy came and stood by his side. "Lovely."

They watched the snow fall.

"Well. We're someplace where it snows."

"Really," Malfoy said.

"Oh, shut up." Harry closed the door.

Malfoy sniffed and went to the fireplace, tapped it with his wand. "Ignatius."

Harry reluctantly sat down next to Malfoy in front of the fire. "At least we're in a cabin."

Malfoy looked around the room disdainfully. "A shack."

"It's better than being out in the snow."

"Not by much."

"Do you want to complain, or do you want to get out of here?"

"I'm staying here until someone comes to get us. But by all means, go out and freeze to death."

"I wasn't suggesting we walk," Harry snapped.

"Then by all means, apparate yourself somewhere else. Into a brick wall, for instance. Without me, this time."

"How do you expect them to find us?"

"You're Dumbledore's pet, he'll find a way."

Harry rolled his eyes, but though he hated to admit Malfoy was right about anything, Dumbledore probably would find them. He couldn't actually think of a way to get back, anyway.

There were a few tins in the cupboard, mostly soup and vegetables, and some crackers. Pretending complete disinterest, Malfoy nevertheless watched him open a soup tin as though he was performing surgery, and Harry felt a bit of mean satisfaction that Malfoy couldn't take care of himself. He'd probably never done for himself in his life.

Malfoy had made the fire, though. "Want some?" Harry offered grudgingly.

Malfoy looked surprised. "I suppose," he said stiffly.

They shared the soup and crackers in front of the fire. It was still cold. Harry noticed Malfoy looking at the woodpile, and realized that it wasn't all that high.

"We'd better lower the fire for the night." Malfoy said.

There was a single large cot, and piles of blankets. They dragged it up to the fireplace and got in without discussion, lying side by side. Malfoy was thin, all edges, elbow poking Harry uncomfortably every time he shivered. Harry finally nudged him onto his side and curled up around him.

Outside, the wind was blowing.


End file.
